


And All the Wretched Messiahs

by Quilly



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gen, M/M, Pale Romance | Moirallegiance, Unrequited Love, and guilt lasts forever, in which ghb ensures his never-palebro's death, kurloz you idiot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-12
Updated: 2013-11-12
Packaged: 2018-01-01 08:16:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1042495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quilly/pseuds/Quilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You watch your palest diamond DIE and you DO NOT LIFT A FINGER to help.</p>
<p>(Request fill)</p>
            </blockquote>





	And All the Wretched Messiahs

**Author's Note:**

> Moving requests over from Tumblr; this person asked for GHBSignless and I was only too happy to deliver! Enjoy! (As always, so many props to urbanAnchorite for The Serendipity Gospels, and the model of GHB after which I and many others fashion our own.)

Your name is Kurloz Makara and you are UNDONE.

You got no mind to move because your mind is with your oculars and your oculars are firmly affixed to the heaving chest of the most BLASPHEMOUS BAG OF MIRACLES YOU EVER HAD THE MISFORTUNE OF SEEING. To move would be to admit the shouty heretic won. TO MOVE WOULD BE AGAINST ALL YOU EVER DID BELIEVE IN.

And yet. AND YET.

He ain’t stopped forcing air through his throatbox since the flogging. WICKED MEWLS BE LEAKING FROM HIS STEM AS FLESH BURNS AND BLEEDS. You ain’t looked away though every fiber in you is at war. ALL MOLECULES AND PRECIOUS ATOMS ARE WREAKING BLOODIEST BATTLE ON THEMSELVES.

He touched your face and he laid his atheist pads to cheekbone and he PAPPED

PAPPED

_YOU_.

AND CLUB DOWN EVERY MESSIAH IF YOU WEREN’T PACIFIED.

You forgot your gods and you forgot your name and you let him touch you, let him SOOTHE WHAT OUGHT NEVER TO BE SOOTHED. You saw stars and planets in him, wonders of Alternian earth and Alternian space. YOUR MESSIAHS NEVER SANG A NOTE SO PURE AS HIS OWN GROWLY SHOUTY VOCALS.

You urged him to run. To denounce. To never STOP TOUCHING YOU.

You had the knowing even as did your nearly-beloved.

HE AIN’T A TROLL MADE TO RUN OR DENOUNCE.

He is building up the Final Scream, you feel it in every torn-up piece of you. Manacles been BURNING FOR HOURS. ARROW HAS BEEN SHOT. HER CONDESCENSION IS KICKING THE BOREDOM.

He locks eyes on you for a moment. You are laid SO BARE and you lose enough of yourself to SHED SILENT TEAR.

Your never-palebro opens maw and

SCREAMS

his hate and anger.

It pierces you and all you see to the pump-biscuit. It damages aural clot. It cuts you to your PALEST CENTER.

The mutant traitor dies as he should have done before the Mother hatched him.

YOU THINK ON THE SOFT ROUGHNESS OF HIS VOICE LONG INTO YOUR FINAL SWEEPS. You join your kind in the skies sweeps later but it ain’t entirely out of obedience.

Your wretched Messiahs fall SILENT.

Space is DARK and space is DEEP and before a GLUB takes you you hear his VAST EXPLETIVE like a CALL HOME.


End file.
